


Good for you

by SutoroberiiShortckake



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vibrators, fucking at a friend's house
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SutoroberiiShortckake/pseuds/SutoroberiiShortckake
Summary: 单纯的及影车。
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks the writer：chokemetobio（An interesting name haha;)，you're sweet

“啊，啊……及川前辈，我不行了——”

一阵手机铃声突兀地响起，在汗液、体液、荷尔蒙的气息浓郁得快要凝结成雾的暧昧氛围中是那么格格不入。是及川的手机。及川身体一滞，停下了激烈的运动，从看起来极不情愿的影山体内退出，捞起聒噪的电话按下接听。影山被抽空力气般一边喘着粗气一边偏过脑袋看他，快要达到高潮时被打扰的不愉快全都写在了脸上。

等及川讲完挂断电话，影山问，“这种时候打来是要干什么？好火大。”说着起身从床头柜胡乱抓了几张纸巾擦拭残留在自己的腿间的白浊，揉成一团，发泄一般甩得远远的。

“你先去洗澡，小飞雄。我们等下要参加一个派对。”及川放下手机，从性具上取下套子，转头发现影山正蜷成一团生着闷气，完全没有要动的打算。

及川无奈地叹了口气，还是在他旁边躺下，温柔地望进一尘不染的深蓝色眼眸。“小飞雄，你看，今天不能像我们一直以来那样做到结束，我也很抱歉。之前也不知道还有其他安排。”安慰地伸出手抚摩恋人的脸颊，片刻，及川从床上坐起。

“随便你。我已经不在意了。”影山起身抓过毛巾准备向浴室走去，如稍年长的恋人刚才命令的那般。手臂突然被抓住了，回头一看，及川赤裸的小臂正紧紧抓着自己，青筋微凸。

“好疼…你下手好重！”影山使劲甩着胳膊试图挣脱及川的束缚，哪怕捏得轻一点也好，但对方似乎对他的抗拒无动于衷。

“你这是什么态度，小飞雄。你是不是在挑战我的底线。”肯定的问句。及川惯用的轻快语气消失得无影无踪，取而代之的是令人窒息的威压感。两片好看的嘴唇一翕一合，影山只觉得一股寒意从脊髓钻进身体，侵入四肢百骸——他是认真的。面对伴侣陡然上升的支配欲，影山茫然地嗫嚅，“对…对不起”。声如蚊呐。

“光道歉是不够的，小飞雄。”及川笼罩着阴霾的脸庞上逐渐浮现起近乎喜悦的灿烂微笑。影山打了个寒颤。他再迟钝也能察觉到，极其记仇的这位已经想到某种折磨自己的办法了。


	2. Chapter 2

“哟西，我们到啦。小飞雄，再提醒你一次，这个派对是小岩办的。好好表现，可以吗？”及川边说着，解开自己和影山的安全带。影山只是僵在座位上，有些难为情地扭动着身体。及川也注意到，在来的路上，他一直手足无措地揪着自己的裤子。

及川收起无害的笑容，一言不发凑近影山，在耳畔压低声音：“如果你再做什么我不喜欢的事，我就把档位调高。来吧小飞雄，小岩已经在等我们了。”及川轻快地笑着起身打开车门，岩泉正等在门口迎接他们。

许久不见，及川和岩泉热切攀谈了起来。过了一会儿，影山才慢吞吞地从副驾驶上钻出来。岩泉马上就注意到了他，“影山！好久不见，你能来真的太好了！”影山讷讷地抬起头，看到岩泉走向自己，努力做出微笑和他握手。“——你手上好多汗？没事吧…”

“不用担心，小飞雄没事，他只是有一点点发烧而已。”及川搂着影山的腰拉向自己，岩泉了然，转身给他们开门。派对的氛围很嗨，及川不禁感叹，他这性格直来直去的发小什么时候都认识这么多人了。和岩泉聊了好久，及川才终于在影山的提醒下远程锁上了车门。

时间在男男女女的觥筹交错中悄然流逝。欢乐的氛围中，大概只有影山觉得每一秒都漫长得像一个世纪。

“飞雄，我有事要和小岩单独商量，一点点社交活动没问题的吧？”及川笑着，轻轻拍拍有点恍惚的小男友，“但是我会一直看着你的”。在温热的脸颊上轻轻一啄，及川把他扔在了原地。他难道不知道他的小男友有社恐吗？

没过多久，一个大胸大波浪的女生趔趔趄趄地走向影山，看上去离醉到不省人事只有一步之遥。“小～哥～哥～～你叫什么～？”一边伸出手指挑逗地划过影山胸口。影山有点被她的举动吓到，不由得往后退了退，“你好高高高高啊，一看就是我的菜～，至少，也让人家知道，你的名——字。”影山定了定神试图理解她到底想表达什么，钝钝的回答，“影山。”

“影山，是吧？等等，是那个影山吗？男排国家队最年轻的选手？！”她大惊小怪的呼喊很快引起了周围人的注意。影山开始慌了，情急之下仰起脖子给自己猛灌酒，假装什么也不知道。

“卧槽，真的是影山！”

“能合个影吗？”

“请大力踩我！”

“在我的杯子上签个名，拜托了！”

被意味不明的大呼小叫包围，影山忽然浑身一颤——一道震动由内而外贯穿了他的身体。惊慌中环视四周，影山和两米外的及川对上了眼。及川微笑着，不动声色把遥控器的档位拨到最大。影山再也支撑不住了，浑身一软倒在了地上，两手拼命捂住嘴无声地呻吟着。

及川终于挤上前去，前面的人都识相地让出了一条路。及川躬身将瘫倒在地上的影山公主抱抱起，可怜的人儿到他怀里还在发抖，“抱歉，大家，我们家小飞雄今天有点发烧，大约是不能回应各位的期待了。”众人表示理解，还是悉悉索索地小声议论着。

“怎么了？”岩泉问，拦住了抱着影山想要径直走上二楼的及川，“他这抖得也太不寻常了吧…”这时，影山的喉咙中漏出了一丝难耐的呻吟。岩泉一愣，“我说，你该不会…”

“我要惩罚他今天的态度，把他干到再也不犯为止。能请你带我去客房吗？你有一间的对吧？”及川眯眼盯着影山，他的双臂紧紧地缠着自己的脖子，看起来已经到崩溃的边缘。

“这次算你欠我的…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （好涩哦）


	3. Chapter 3

摔上房门，及川不由分说吻了上去，由唇舌开始占据主动权，影山也毫不犹豫地回敬。

箍着影山瘫软的身子吻了足足一分钟，直到怀中的人节节败退发出呼吸困难的哼声，及川才放过他，一把横抱起来扔到了床上。岩泉家的床尺寸够大，可以用各种姿势操到尽兴为止。及川爬上床，开始一件一件剥去影山的衣服，同时伸手从背后的裤袋中摸索出钱夹，那是他放安全套和小包润滑剂的地方。把影山扒得一丝不挂，他也脱掉了自己的裤子，撕开两个铝箔包装给两人的性器都戴上套。就算关系再铁，把朋友家的床弄得一团糟总是不好的，尤其是体液。

影山偷偷看及川做性爱前的准备。让他不安的是，与平常的深情和放松不同，此时及川的脸上读不出任何情绪。糟了。大脑里警铃大作的压迫感迫使他开口求饶：“对、对不起，及川前辈…”泪水逐渐模糊了视线，试图从掌控他的王者那里获得哪怕一丝怜悯。

听到影山的求饶，及川双唇缓缓扯出一个笑容，“小飞雄是个好孩子，对吧？你知道我不是个喜欢惩罚的人。我原谅你啦。但前提是你必须听我的话，像平常那样。”

及川抬手脱掉自己的T恤，露出上身精壮的肌肉，伸手探进影山发抖的腿间，把他体内的震动器抠了出来。及川撕开一小袋润滑液，细细涂抹在紧绷的淫穴门口，顺势挤进了一根手指。影山粗重的喘息顿时尾音上扬变成了夹杂着情欲的呻吟，两手抓住了头顶的床单。及川另一只手也没闲着，张开五指握住影山硬挺的性器温柔而不失力道地抚慰着。

因为出门前刚刚做过，开发了短短几分钟就能放进三个手指了。为了增强刺激，及川猛地托住影山的腰臀，把双腿架在自己肩上，将舌头和三个手指并在一起捅进穴口进进出出。影山已经被推到了极限附近，任由变调的呻吟从自己喉咙中溢出。拜刚才灌下的红酒所赐，他看起来比平常还要兴奋。

“你下面的嘴比上面那张可爱多了，小飞雄。我已经等不及把你操到什么都射不出为止了。”在床上用污言秽语嘲弄他是及川屡试不爽的伎俩，影山闻言躬起身体，死死咬住下唇试图扼杀自己不争气的呻吟。

在过于强烈的生理和心理刺激下影山很快就到了，一边喊着及川的名字一边射了满满一套。及川拔出手指偏过头吮吸他大腿内部的皮肤，每次用力一吸都留下一个紫红色的印痕。待两条腿都不剩多少完好无损的皮肤，及川把抬起的下身放回床上，欺身压了上去转而在脖子和锁骨留下吻痕。

“请…请住手，及川前辈。会被别人看、看见的…”影山虚弱地推着及川的头，又怕自己的抗拒会引起他更大的愤怒，推却的双手生生改成了臣服的拂碰，捧着及川的脸讨好地献出一吻。

“那不是更好吗。让他们知道你是我的。”及川并不买账，抬起跨部将自己肿胀的性器抵在了开发完毕的穴口。“对不起呀小飞雄，我已经控制不住自己会干出什么事了。”

及川用力一挺腰挤开甬道直接顶到了最深处，两手抓住影山的脚踝拉到最开然后稳稳地架在肩头。一切都发生得太快，影山反应过来时后穴的巨物已经在体内缓缓律动了。因为刚才的高潮，他的内壁还十分敏感，只能细声呻吟着任由及川在体内肆虐。

“啊…哈……快、快操我，及川前辈…”影山迷迷糊糊地呢喃着，搂住及川的脖子像渴求水份的鱼一般亲吻着他。及川一边回吻一边调整角度，碰到那甜蜜又酸涩一点之后当即加快了抽插的频率。对这突然满溢的快感，影山本能地猛然后仰打断了亲吻，无所适从间只好咬上自己的指节试图排解承受的一切。

及川看他这一举动竟然咯咯笑了出来，“原来是这样啊，我的小飞雄喜欢疼，嗯？”他们已经做过不知多少次，经过及川循循善诱的调教，影山在床上已经从身到心完完全全成了他的抖M。及川拔出性器，推着影山的胸让他背对自己翘高屁股，扶起阳物从后面重新进入了他。这一次及川像是故意折磨他一样推进得异常缓慢，龟头却精准地重重碾过凸起的一点。影山大张着嘴却屏着气，颤抖着把手中的床单抓成一团，顾不得擦去滴落的口涎。过了一会儿看影山似乎找回了一些余裕，及川突然又加快了抽插的速度，高高扬起的手用上全身力气啪地拍在浑圆的臀部。

影山拔高嗓子痛苦地呻吟了一声，被侵犯的身体剧烈地颤抖着。他的反应极大地满足了及川，于是更加恶劣地说：“你下面变紧了呢，小飞雄！”接着一边加速摆动腰肢一边变本加厉地一遍又一遍抽打他娇嫩的臀部。肉体碰撞、拍打的声响不绝于耳，痛感和快感一波又一波如浪潮般袭来，简直要把影山逼疯。

“你喜欢这样的对吧，小飞雄？你喜欢我把你屁股打开花？你喜欢我用最快的速度把你插到根本受不了？哼？”及川口无遮拦试图挑起再毁掉恋人的羞耻心，影山埋在枕头上用带着哭腔的哼声表示回应。及川还不满意，继续说道：“来啊，说说看。我把你操得有多爽？我现在做的这些对你而言是什么？”

大概是被痛感和快感侵蚀了理智，影山深吸一口气，破罐子破摔般用满溢着情欲的腔调大声回答：“啊，你…你把我操得好爽。你的鸡巴好大，我的里…里面都被你塞满了。我喜欢你像这样和我说话…我喜欢你打我屁股…我爱你及川前辈，我爱你的全部……”

听到影山的回答，及川终于觉得心情舒畅，重新把人翻回来从正面上他，同时下身又加快了抽插的速度。一抬眼，及川才发现影山已经被操得白眼上翻，舌头耷拉在嘴角。“你这表情真够淫荡的…！啊…我也要不行了”，及川长叹一声托住影山的臀部，两副赤裸的身体停止了跳动。

“所以你觉得…这是谁的错啊？！”下一击及川泄愤一般插得甚至比之前更深更狠，影山缠住他身体的四肢箍得更紧了。及川狠狠地咬上他的脖颈，齿尖立马有密密的血珠渗出。影山享受着颈侧的痛感，收紧双手双腿让自己贴得更近，两人同时达到顶峰时发出了绵长、解脱的呻吟。

狭小的房间只听得到此起彼伏竭力的喘息声，刚才失控的情欲仿佛有生命一般榨干了身体里每一丝气体。及川半软的性器还埋在影山体内，影山用最后一丝力气对身上的人说：“拔…拔出来吧，及川前辈…”

边说着扭动臀部试图自己脱身。突然身体猛地一滞——插在后穴的巨物，又变硬了。

“你想得美…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感觉还是没有翻出原文的色气…我的锅


End file.
